Donne moi un peu de temps
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Sur son lit de mort, elle n'espère qu'une chose : Qu'il revienne.


**_Donne moi un peu de temps_**

_After_

Parfois nous pensons à des choses qui nous ont profondément touchées, parfois on en regrette toutes les issues et souvent on se dit que le passé est le passé, qu'on ne peut rien y ajouter. J'étais dans cet phase là, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire et alors que j'aurai pu chasser ces pensées morose, je me mettais à réfléchir à ce que j'aurai pu faire à ces instants-là.

Je me revois dans mon bel appartement, le sourire aux lèvres en attendant mon amour. Il a passé la porte, un sourire aux lèvres aussi. Je m'étais enfouie dans ses bras, toutes les heures, les minutes qu'il passait sans moi m'étaient insupportable. On avait couché ensemble, plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes aimés comme au premier jour. Et puis du jour au lendemain, il est partit.

Ma peine n'avait été qu'immense face au silence qui me terrait dans ce « bel appartement » sans âme. Sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. Je lui devais tout et même mon cœur criait son prénom chaque nuit.

« Edward ».

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je n'écoute plus le médecin. En phase terminal ? Une semaine tout au plus ? J'étais bien pendant tout ce temps, j'étais si bien. Alors pourquoi ? Il y a deux semaine, on me donnait toute la vie et maintenant plus qu'une semaine, si pas quelques jours. Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller, je froisse mes draps et je m'empêche de pleurer. Non, je dois être forte. Le médecin reste neutre, il ne peut pas me montrer à quel point il ne peut m'aider, à quel point il voudrait très certainement me réconforter, me dire peut-être que là haut ça a pas l'air si terrible que ça. Il voudrait peut-être faire tout ça mais il ne peut pas car il ne sait pas.

Et c'est bien ça le problème avec les médecins, ils ne savent pas. Ce sont pas des Dieu absolu, ils ne peuvent pas avoir le pouvoir de donner la vie ou la mort, dans tout les cas, ils doivent juste l'accepter. Et je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester tout ces gens qui m'ont donné de l'espoir et qui aujourd'hui me le reprenne sans ménagement.

« -Vous voulez prévenir de la famille ? Ou vos amis ? » Dit-il enfin, à courts de mot.

« -Je n'ai pas de famille. Prévenez juste le. » Je lui donne son nom, son numéro et en pensée, je sais que je lui donne tout mon cœur avec.

« -D'accord. »

Et il est partit comme il est venu, dans le silence le plus total. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre. Qu'y a t' il corps que tu ne sais pas faire ? Donne moi juste du temps, je ne te demande que ça. Un jour tout au plus mais s'il te plaît attend qu'il vienne me voir.

Mes larmes coulent sans mon consentement, je m'étais préparer à cette éventualité et bête comme je suis, je n'ai pas pensé à parler à l'homme dont mon cœur hurle le prénom tout les soirs. Je n'ai pas pensé que peut-être, un jour je mourrai sans lui dire ce que je ressens véritablement depuis deux ans. Depuis deux longues années.

**. . .**

Cela fait quatre jours que j'essaye de me battre, quatre jours que ma santé se dégrade. Je sais que mon corps a changé, que j'ai très certainement l'air plus vieille que je ne devrais faire. Toutes ces merdes qu'on m'a donné, toutes ces merdes qu'on m'a faites en me disant que c'était pour mon bien, toutes ces choses qui au final ne servent à rien. J'aimerai crier à la gueule de ces gens qui sont en pleine forme, j'aimerai leur dire à quel point je les déteste et à quel point je voudrai qu'ils m'accompagnent. Je ne veux pas être seule...Je ne veux pas..

**. . .**

J'entends des infirmières parler, elles disent qu'il m'en reste plus pour longtemps, que bientôt je laisserai place à une autre personne. Plus rien ne me tient en vie, si ce n'est la volonté de le voir. C'est le cinquième jour et si la prédilection des médecins est juste alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'espère encore.

**. . .**

Mes paupières se ferment plus qu'elles ne s'ouvrent. Je n'arrive pas à rester totalement éveiller, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais tellement me reposer mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais me réveiller. De mourir sans le savoir, sans même l'avoir vu. J'espère encore et encore mais j'oublie à quel point son nom m'est important, il n'y a plus que douleur et mon cœur hurle que je dois arrêter de croire qu'il reviendra. Mais s'il te plaît, comprends moi. Donne moi encore un peu de temps, encore quelques heures, quelques minutes en plus.

**. . .**

On me dit de lâcher, que je me sentirai mieux après. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas!

**. . .**

Je l'ai aperçue, je sais que c'est lui. J'ai pas réussie à bien le regarder mais j'ai vu ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur mon front. Je l'ai sentie, ça ne peut pas être faux. Encore un peu de temps, donne moi la chance de le voir mieux, s'il te plaît.

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! Oui, je reviens. Pas avec la suite de mes fanfics mais avec un petit avant goût de mon retour sur Fanfic ! Oui...Un petit retour morose, ce qui ne promet pas que des Happy End à chaque chapitres qui vont voir le jour, je l'avoue. Mais j'espère vous revoir très bientôt et je vous demande pardon pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous êtes encore tous là, impatient d'avoir la suite de mes trois fanfics active ! Le niveau de l'écriture a peut-être baissé entre temps mais avec un peu d'entraînement, tout redeviendra comme avant;). À la prochaine !<strong>


End file.
